kpopfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
TWICE
Наён |М3 = Чонён |М4 = Момо |М5 = Сана |М6 = Мина (TWICE) Мина |М7 = Дахён |М8 = Чеён (TWICE) Чеён |М9 = Цзыюй }} |проект = SIXTEEN |агентство= JYP Entertainment |фэндом= x35px|link=ONCE |цвета= Apricot & Neon Magenta |вебсайт=http://twice.jype.com/ |лидер=Чжихё +Главный вокалист |центр=Наён +Ведущий вокалист, ведущий танцор |фронт=Цзыюй +Вокалистка, макнэ |гл.рэпер=Чеён +Вокалистка |гл.танцор=Момо +Вокалистка и рэпер |вед.вокал=Чонён |вед.рэпер=Дахён +Рэпер |вед.танцор=Мина +Вокалистка |а также=Сана (Вокалистка) }} TWICE (트와이스) - южнокорейская женская айдол-группа под лейблом JYP Entertainment. Группа была сформирована в результате шоу SIXTEEN и официально дебютировала 20 октября, 2015 с мини-альбомом The Story Begins. История Пре-дебют: Новая женская группа и SIXTEEN В 2013 году JYP Entertainment объявили, что дебютируют новую женскую группу в первой половине 2014 года, первую со времён дебюта miss A в 2010 году. 27 февраля 2014 года трейни JYP Лена и Сесилия были подтверждены как официальные участницы новой группы, и позже появились слухи, что в состав войдут также Наён, Чонён, Чжису (позже Чжихё) и Минён. После ухода Сесилии её заменила Сана, и "6mix" должны были дебютировать, однако Лена также ушла, и дебют группы был отменён. В 2015 году Пак Чжин Ён объявил, что группа будет набрана путём шоу на выживание SIXTEEN, где принимали участие шестнадцать трейни JYP. Изначально в состав TWICE должны были войти семь девушек, по результатам проекта ими стали Наён, Чонён, Сана, Чжихё, Мина, Дахён и Чеён. В самом конце шоу JYP объявили, что группа будет состоять не из семи, а из девяти участниц и добавили еще двух. Ими стали Цзыюй и Момо. Цзыюй была самой популярной участницей с момента окончания шоу, а Момо была исключена из проекта и добавлена за счёт своих хороших танцевальных способностей на выступлениях. 2015: Дебют с The Story Begins 7 октября 2015 года JYP запустил официальный сайт группы, и через социальные сети было объявлено, что группа дебютирует с мини-альбомом The Story Begins, а заглавной песней была выбрана "Like OOH-AHH". 20 октября состоялась премьера альбома и видеоклипа, в тот же день группа исполнила свой заглавный сингл вместе с танцевальными треками "Must Be Crazy" и "Do It Again". Менее, чем за пять месяцев клип набрал свыше 50 миллионов просмотров, став самым просматриваемым дебютным видео из всех к-поп групп. Page Two и TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 Второй мини-альбом Page Two был выпущен 25 апреля 2016 года. Он содержит трек "Cheer Up" и "I’m Gonna Be A Star", которая использовалась в качестве музыкальной темы для шоу SIXTEEN. 5 мая TWICE выиграли свою первую телевизионную награду с момента дебюта на музыкальном шоу M! Countdown. 23 сентября TWICE объявили о своих двух официальных цветах — абрикосовом и неоно-малиновом. Пять дней спустя JYP Entertainment выпустили анонс о том, что группа активно готовятся к октябрьскому камбэку. 10 октября агенство опубликовало расписание для третьего мини-альбома TWICEcoaster: Lane 1. 24 октября TWICE выпустили третий мини-альбом и клип на заглавную песню "TT", который за сутки набрал 5,9 млн просмотров на YouTube. Спустя час, они получили статус All-Kill, заняв первые строчки во всех ведущих чартах Кореи на пять дней. Также спустя шесть дней клип на песню "Cheer Up" набрал 100 миллионов просмотров. 2017: Первый тур, TWICEcoaster: Lane 2, Signal и японский дебют 3 января 2017 года видеоклип на сингл "TT" преодолел порог в 100 миллионов просмотров на YouTube, тем самым установив новый рекорд, который ранее принадлежал видеоклипу "Cheer Up". 10 января было объявлено, что с 17 по 19 февраля группа будет проводить свои сольные концерты в рамках тура TWICE 1st Tour: TWICEland The Opening в Сеуле. 25 января, было объявлено, что вторым городом тура станет Бангкок, где концерт будет проведен 8 апреля. В тот же день так же стало известно, что третьим городом тура станет Сингапур, куда группа прибудет 29 апреля. 18 января JYP Entertainment объявили, что TWICE совершит камбэк, выпустив новый мини-альбом TWICEcoaster: Lane 2. Позднее, 2 февраля, стало известно, что альбом выйдет 20 февраля, с "Knock Knock" в качестве заглавного трека. 12 февраля был выпущен список треков и обложка. Альбом и видеоклип титульного трека были выпущены 20 февраля в полночь. Спустя час после релиза, группа заняла первые строчки в восьми главных чартах Кореи, получив статус all-kill. 8 февраля, TWICE запустили свой официальный японский сайт и аккаунт в Twitter. 24 февраля стало известно, что группа дебютирует в Японии 28 июня 2017 года, выпустив альбом-сборник лучших песен TWICE, включающий в себя японские версии трех титульных треков. 1 мая агентство объявило, что группа совершит камбэк с четвертым мини-альбомом Signal с одноименной заглавной песней. Альбом, вместе с видеоклипом "Signal", были выпущены 15 мая в 18:00 KST. Альбом содержал шесть треков, влючая "Eye Eye Eyes", написанный Чжихё и Чеён, и "Only You", написанный бывшей участницей Wonder Girls HA:TFELT. 2017: "One More Time", Twicetagram и Merry & Happy В начале сентября, TWICE были замечены при съемке видеоклипа в Канаде, что подтвердили JYP Entertainment 7-ого числа. Агентство также объявило, что группа готовится к камбэку в конце октября. 30 октября TWICE выпустили свой первый альбом Twicetagram с "Likey" в качестве титульного трека. 18 октября был выпущен первый японский сингл "One More Time". Сингл получил статус самого большого количества продаж за первый день в стране. Позже ему присвоили платиновый статус RIAJ после продажи 250,000 копий. 25 нояря на трансляции V Live группа рассказала, что у Twicetagram появится переиздание. Альбом Merry & Happy был выпущен 11 декабря с "Heart Shaker" в качестве титульного трека. 2018: "Candy Pop", What is Love?, "Wake Me Up", 2-ой концертный тур и "Wake Me Up" 7 февраля TWICE выпустили свой второй японский сингл "Candy Pop". 26 февраля было объявлено, что группа готовится к камбэку в начале апреля, но точная дата еще не выбрана.TWICE Revealed To Be Preparing For Upcoming Comeback Первый тизер к пятому мини-альбому What is Love? был выпущен 25 марта.TWICE kick off their road to 'What Is Love?' comeback with a timetable teaser image! Сам альбом был выпущен 9 апреля 2018 года. 16 мая был выпущен третий японский сингл "Wake Me Up", а спустя 2-4 дня второй концертный тур TWICE, TWICE 2nd Tour: TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park, начался в Сеуле. Группа записала кавер на песню группы The Jackson 5 "I Want You Back" в качестве саундтрека к японскому фильму Sensei Kunshu; песня и клип к ней были выпущены 15 июня. 26 июня была выпущена альтернативная версия клипа с персонажами фильма. 2018: Summer Nights, BDZ, 3-ий концертный тур, Yes or Yes и BDZ -Переиздание- 9 июля был выпущен второй особый альбом Summer Nights с "Dance the Night Away" в качестве титульного трека. 12 сентября был выпущен первый студийный японский альбом группы BDZ, включающий в себя все японские треки, выпущенные после TWICE,а также некоторые новые. 29 сентября, после релиза альбома, начался третий концертный тур TWICE "Twice 1st Arena Tour 2018 "BDZ"". 22 октября на цифровых платформах была выпущена песня "Stay By My Side". Позднее она будет включена в переиздание BDZ, которое выйдет 26 декабря, как титульный трек. 5 ноября был выпущен шестой мини-альбом группы Yes or Yes, а 12 декабря - третий особый альбом The Year of "Yes". Участники Дискография 'Корейский' Студийные альбомы * Twicetagram (2017) ** Merry & Happy (переиздание)(2017) Особые альбомы * TWICEcoaster: Lane 2 (2017) * Summer Nights (2018) * The Year of "Yes" (2018) Мини-альбомы * The Story Begins (2015) * Page Two (2016) * TWICEcoaster: Lane 1 (2016) * Signal (2017) * What is Love? (2018) * Yes Or Yes (2018) 'Японские альбомы' Студийные альбомы * BDZ (2018) ** BDZ (переиздание) (2018) Сборники лучшего * #TWICE (2017) * #TWICE2 (2019) Мини-альбомы * What's TWICE? (2017) Синглы * "One More Time" (2017) * "Candy Pop" (2018) * "Wake Me Up" (2018) Цифровые синглы * "I Want You Back" (2018) * "Stay By My Side" (2018) Концерты Концертные туры * TWICE 1st Tour: TWICELAND The Opening (2017) * TWICE 2nd Tour: TWICELAND Zone 2: Fantasy Park (2018) Японские туры * TWICE 1st Arena Tour 2018: BDZ (2018) * TWICE Dome Tour 2019 (2019) Фильмография Реалити-шоу * TWICE TV (2015–настоящее время) * TWICE Private Life (Mnet, 2016) Рекламные сотрудничества * ELSWORD (2015) * Innisfree (2015) * LG U+ LTE ME (2015) * K-Milk (2015) * Skoolooks (2015-2016) * KB Kookmin Bank (2015-2016) * I.SEOUL.U (2016) * Arena Korea (2016) * NBA Style Korea (2016) * Red Cettu (2016) * Golfzon (2016) * Dunkin Donuts (2016) * Gamaro Chicken (2016) * TOMARU (2016) * LG Household & Health (2016) * Nature Collection (2016) * Lost Tale (2016) * Legion Of Heroes (2016) * Lotte Duty Free (2016-) * Kakaotalk (2016-2017) * SPRIS (2016-2017) * Nexon "Sudden Attack" (2016-2017) * Pocari Sweat (2017) * MLB (2017) * LG V30 (2017) * STRIKEZON (2017) * SK Planet 11th Street (2017) * Y! Mobile (2017) * Acuvue Korea (2018) * Nike (2018) * Beanpole Sport (2018) Награды и номинации :Основная статья: Список наград и номинаций TWICE Галерея :Основная статья: TWICE/Галерея Официальные ссылки * Сайт * Фан-клуб * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * V Live * YouTube ;Японский * Сайт * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube Примечания en:TWICE es:TWICE Категория:Группы Категория:Женские группы Категория:TWICE Категория:JYP Entertainment